1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium having embodied thereon a computer program for executing the method, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus including a plurality of display units, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium having embodied thereon a computer program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When capturing an image using a digital photographing apparatus, a user may also store additional information related to the image. For example, a memo about a subject, image data related to the subject, a sound memo, etc., may be stored together with the captured image. Various applications for inputting the additional information for the user are available. In particular, as digital photographing apparatuses including a touch screen are widely available, the user may more easily input additional information thereto.
Digital photographing apparatuses use a predetermined file format; in particular, an exchangeable image file format (Exif) for an image file is widely used. In an image file according to the Exif format, various data such as the manufacturer of a camera, a camera model, a date of correcting the image, a date of photographing, an exposure time, etc., may be stored, and also, a storage area for a maker note which can be easily used by the manufacturer is included.